Avenger & The Heiress
by Lightning Chrome
Summary: Setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir, Sasuke pergi dari konoha untuk mencari kedamaian. Disisi lain Hinata mengetahui, kalau cinta Naruto bukanlah untuknya. Patah hati karena cintanya tidak terbalas, dia pun pergi untuk menenangkan diri, sampai ia diculik oleh seseorang bernama Toneri Ootsutsuki, chapter 1 : Love and Sorrow, update! (Hiatus untuk sementara)


**Note :** ** _Hello para reader, kembali lagi dengan saya Lightning Chrome! Kali ini saya membuat satu fic CANON lagi selain Darker Than Night, yaitu 'Avenger & The Heiress'. Khusus ide fic ini berasal dari Naruto The Last Ninja Movie, yang tentu saja sengaja saya ubah disini jalan ceritanya menjadi fic khusus bagi Sasuhina reader. Main pairing adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata. Oh ya, sebagai tambahan saya juga menyisipkan pairing baru, yang baru-baru ini saya gandrungi yakni:_**

 ** _Tonehina. Singkatan dari Toneri Ootsutsuki x Hinata Hyuuga._**

 ** _Toneri sendiri adalah karakter yang muncul di Naruto The Last Ninja, berbeda dengan Kuro 'DTN' yang murni dari karakter fiksi buatan saya sendiri. Meskipun mereka sama-sama jahat dan dingin namun sikap mereka pada Hinata sangat jauh berbeda. Mereka juga memiliki satu kesamaan lain, yakni mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Berbeda dengan Kuro yang butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata, Toneri muncul sudah dengan memendam perasaan cinta yang amat dalam pada Hinata. Namun tidak pernah disadari oleh Hinata. Gadis itu mengira Toneri hanya memanfaatkannya._**

 ** _Dari sinilah konflik mereka dimulai._**

 ** _Cinta pertama, cinta buta, dan cinta sejati…._**

 ** _Itulah tema dalam fic yang kali ini saya tulis. Yakni "Avenger & The Heiress." _**

**_Satu peringatan lagi, hampir sama seperti Darker Than Night, saya selaku author gendeng juga akan mengingatkan kalau fic ini ditujukan untuk Hinata Centric. Jadi jangan kaget kalau kalian akan menemukan adegan romance selain dari pasangan Sasuhina._**

 ** _Bagi yang ingin pm atau menghubungi saya bisa langsung ke contack person, yang telah saya tulis di Profile, jangan lupa untuk selalu mereview, follow, dan favourite setiap fic yang saya tulis._**

 ** _Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku :) Dan terakhir…._**

 ** _Happy reading,_**

(-)

 **Prolog**

Perang telah usai, dunia shinobi akhirnya menjadi damai untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun berhasil mengalahkan Madara Uchiha, namun sayang, seakan dibayar dengan harga mahal. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari kelima desa di dunia. **Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Mizu, dan Ame!** Akhirnya beraliansi untuk pertama kalinya. Mencetak rekor sejarah pertama kalinya untuk saling bekerja sama dan menyingkirkan dendam masa lalu masing-masing desa.

Dimulai dari perang shinobi pertama, seakan tiada habisnya mereka tidak henti-hentinya berperang. Membunuh dan dibunuh. Rantai dendam seakan berputar dan tiada habisnya. Konflik yang timbul, tenggelam dan timbul lagi. Menyebabkan roda kebencian satu sama lainnya. Terus menerus berperang hingga diwariskan ke anak cucu mereka.

Sampai dimana zaman telah berganti, dimana muncul seorang anak yang menjadi simbol dari persatuan seluruh desa di dunia. **Uzumaki Naruto** , memimpin seluruh pasukan aliansi desa, dibawah perintah dan kepercayaan para kage untuk saling bekerja sama dan menopang satu sama lainnya dalam mengalahkan musuh besar mereka.

Akatsuki, Uchiha Obito, dan Madara Uchiha, pemimpin mereka.

 **The END OF WAR**

 **The Beginning of Peace**

Setelah menghadapi perang terakhir yang sulit itu, untuk pertama kalinya, seluruh dunia dipenuhi dengan kedamaian. Kedamaian untuk tidak lagi berperang atau membunuh antara satu desa dengan desa lainnya. Kedamaian untuk berteman tanpa mengenal klan ataupun Negara. Kedamaian untuk saling menolong antar sesama ninja, dan kedamaian untuk menentukan jalan hidup masing-masing individu.

Terlepas dari beban masa lalu, kebencian dan dendam.

Semua telah sirna manakala matahari tiba. Terbunuhnya Uchiha Madara dan Juubi, membawa sinar harapan baru bagi seluruh penduduk. Semua berharap akan kedamaian yang pasti. Kedamaian yang tidak akan lagi terusik karena konflik maupun perang yang tidak kunjung selesai.

Kedamaian yang murni milik mereka semua.

" _Perdamaian?"_ tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Teman disebelahnya yang disebut sebagai 'Pahlawan Konoha' itupun menjawab, "Ya, Sasuke! Sekarang semua desa dan seluruh ninja tidak akan lagi berperang satu sama lain". Pemuda yang sekarang menyatu dengan Kyuubi itu tersenyum lebar.

 **"** **Mulai sekarang kita semua akan hidup damai."**

Mendengar seruan dari pahlawan tersebut, semuanya turut bersorak-sorai. Semua turut bergembira atas datangnya hari itu. Hari dimana mereka sudah lelah untuk bertempur dan ingin memulai suatu awal yang baru.

Sementara disisi lain pemuda yang tidak ikut dalam euphoria kemenangan itu. Seorang pemuda dengan simbol kipas dibelakang bajunya. Seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendiri di klannya, _klan Uchiha_. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut melirik sekilas. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah dari seorang yang dulu diremehkannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, yang dulu hanya seorang anak pembuat onar. Orang paling lemah dikelasnya, perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat. Cita-citanya untuk diakui dan menjadi hokage, terbukti manakala ia menghadapi banyak ujian sulit.

Sasuke menutup matanya, seraya tersenyum singkat, _"Kau memang kuat Naruto."_ Batinnya mengakui.

Sementara dirinya? Sasuke memandang kedua tangannya. Dirinya tidak tahu kemana ia harus melangkah. Misinya untuk membunuh Itachi, hanya berakhir dengan penyesalan. Beruntung ia bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya itu walaupun dalam bentuk _edotensei._

 _Apapapun jalan yang kau pilih…._

 _Aku akan selalu menyayangimu,_

 _Sasuke…_

Itulah pesan terakhir dari Itachi, apapun yang adiknya itu lakukan, ia akan selalu menyayanginya apapun yang terjadi. Sasuke menengadah ke langit, merasakan kehadiran dari kakaknya itu yang selalu bersamanya. Sebelum kembali menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kegelapan dan dendamnya pada Konoha masih tersisa didalamnya. Sanggupkah ia mengatasinya?

 _"_ _Bisakah aku menghilangkan dendam itu…"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Nii-san?"_**

.

.

And now this fic will just begin …

.

.

 **Lightning Chrome Presented**

 **~Avenger & The Heiress~**

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 **Original Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Status : CANON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-comfort**

 **Warning : Danger, Canon, Abal, Typo dlll**

 **Pairing : Sasuhina slight Tonehina**

 **Inspiration : Naruto The Last Ninja**

 **Dedicated For Hinata Centric,**

 **Sasuhina Lover and Tonehina Lover**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **(-)**

.

.

 **Konoha,**

 ** _3 tahun kemudian~_**

Hinata tidak henti-hentinya memandang kagum sosok Naruto, meskipun dari kejauhan. Akhirnya impian pemuda itu untuk menjadi seorang Hokage terlaksana. Ia ingat hari dimana dirinya menginjakkan kakinya diakademi dan bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dirinya begitu pemalu dan tidak percaya diri akan kemampuannya, sementara pemuda itu… meskipun diejek dan selalu gagal dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu bersemangat dalam melakukan segalanya. Hal yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Hal itulah yang membuat ia begitu menyukai dan mengagumi sosok Naruto.

Meskipun begitu menyukainya, Hinata Hyuuga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Selain karena malu dan takut ditolak, alasan lainnya adalah karena ia tidak yakin kalau Naruto juga menyukainya. Ia ingat hari-hari di akademi, dimana pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu mengejar teman sekelasnya yang lain, Haruno Sakura, yang kini menjadi salah seorang murid dari Godaime -Tsunade sekaligus tim tujuh Naruto. Pemuda itu begitu menyukai dan selalu tersenyum ketika berada didekat Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu juga mendengar bahwa alasan mengapa Naruto mati-matian mengejar Sasuke adalah karena permohonan seumur hidup dari seorang Sakura Haruno.

Hinata melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda Uzumaki tersebut dan beralih memandang seorang gadis berambut pink yang tepat berada disebelah Naruto. Haruno Sakura, salah seorang teman Naruto dan anggota tim tujuh Kakashi. Gadis itu begitu pemberani dan sangat bersemangat. Jauh berbeda dengannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya paska pertarungan dengan Uchiha Madara dan Akatsuki beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat itu semua seolah telah kehilangan harapannya.

Tak terkecuali dengannya, ia hampir pasrah menerima kematian dan kekalahan dirinya dan seluruh pasukan aliansi prihal kematian Naruto. Belum, Naruto belum mati pada saat itu. Hanya saja kyuubi dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu sudah ditarik kedalam _gedomazou._ Akibatnya pemuda itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dan berada diambang kematian. Ditengah keputusaasaan itu, tak ada satupun yang mampu menolong Naruto selain gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura terus menerus memanggil dan menggunakan cakranya demi menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto. Meski tubuh Sakura sendiri sudah terluka disana-sini dan kehilangan seluruh staminanya, gadis itu terus berupaya. Harapannya demi keselamatan Naruto. Tanpa mempedulikan kondisi fisiknya sendiri. Saat itulah timbul secercah perasaan _cemburu dan iri_ dari dirinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menolong Naruto, kenapa selama ini ia selalu berada dibelakang pemuda itu. Ia ingin berada disampingnya, seperti halnya Sakura. Bisa membantu pemuda itu bukan hanya menjadi beban semata. Bertempur disisinya dan berguna untuknya. Karena hal itulah, ia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Berharap ia bisa menjadi kuat dan kelak bisa membantu Naruto.

Impiannya menjadi kenyataan ketika ia bisa berdiri bersama Naruto di barisan depan. Namun perasaan senangnya itu terkubur seketika mengingat ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Neji yang malah melindungi dirinya. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi gadis itu dan Naruto. Hinata masih ingat detik-detik kematian Neji, sepupunya itu masih sempat meminta Naruto untuk menjaga dirinya. Padahal selama ini ia berjuang untuk bisa melindungi. Bukan hanya dilindungi.

Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Masih setia memandang Naruto dari bawah, Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Diatas gedung Hokage, tampak wajah cerah dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki, sang Hokage baru. Dengan antusias dan penuh semangat pemuda itu memberi salam kepada para penduduk Konoha. Disampingnya berdiri Sakura Haruno yang ditunjuk sebagai wakilnya. Keduanya saling memberikan senyuman hangat. Dan disambut sorak sorai dari para penduduk dan ninja-ninja dari Konoha.

"Mereka benar-benar hebat ya." Tutur salah seorang penduduk yang berdiri didepan Hinata. Temannya yang lain menimpali. "Kau benar, terutama gadis berambut pink itu. Kudengar dia hampir mati karena menolong Naruto-sama yang sekarat. Hal yang tidak akan bisa dilakukan kalau gadis itu tidak mencintai Naruto." Temannya yang lain mengangguk. "Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

Pasangan yang serasi? Tanya Hinata pada batinnya. Ia lantas menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Benar, selama ini seharusnya ia bisa melihat. Alasan kenapa Naruto tidak pernah mau menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Alasan kenapa Sakura mati-matian berusaha menolong Naruto. Alasan kenapa Naruto terus berupaya menyelamatkan Sasuke…

 _Adalah karena keduanya saling mencintai._

Hinata tersenyum sedih. Benar, ia sudah tahu itu, bahkan dari dulu…Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat. Ia berharap suatu hari nanti, Naruto bisa melihat kearahnya. Mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri yang telah mengetahui kalau semenjak dulu Naruto telah mencintai gadis lain. Seseorang yang selama ini pemuda itu lihat dan menerimanya apa adanya adalah seorang gadis yang mengaku kalau ia menyukai pemuda lain, namun tanpa sadar justru gadis itulah yang telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Memikirkannya membuat air mata gadis itu kembali berlinang. Kedua orang pria penduduk Konoha yang semula sibuk membicarakan pasangan yang berdiri di atas mimbar menoleh seketika.

"Hyu-hyuuga Hinata?"

Keduanya tampak terkejut dan meneguk ludahnya seketika. Dari yang mereka dengar, gadis keturunan souke Hyuuga itu sudah sangat lama menyukai Naruto, bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar gadis itu pernah mengutarakan perasaannya sekali pada waktu penyerangan Pein ke Konoha beberapa tahun silam.

Merasakan bahaya yang mengancam, mereka berdua lantas mendekati dan menghibur gadis itu. "B-bukan begitu maksud kami. Mereka memang pasangan yang cocok… T-tapi cuma sebatas teman sekelompok." Temannya yang lain menimpali, "I-itu benar, bagaimanapun bukankah Sakura-san juga belum menerima cinta dari Naruto?" Yang lain sependapat. Berusaha mencegah situasi yang buruk akibat kisah cinta segitiga.

"Masa? Kudengar justru Sakura sendiri yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto?" tiba-tiba seorang yang lain mendekat dan memberi pendapat tidak setuju. Seorang yang pertama kaget, "Dari mana kau dengar itu?" Pria tersebut menjawab dengan polosnya, "Dari klan Inuzuka, aku lupa siapa namanya… Coba kuingat dulu…" terangnya lugu tanpa menyadari sosok Hinata yang berdiri persis di depannya.

"Ki-kiba Inuzuka…?" gadis berambut indigo itu memperjelas.

"Ah ya, Kiba! Bodohnya aku sampai lupa. E-eh…" Wajah pria tersebut berubah memucat setelah menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

 _"_ _Bodoh!"_ seru kedua penduduk tadi dalam hati.

Pria ketiga tadi tampak begitu memucat dan mulai gugup. "A-ano Hyuuga-sama, ma-maksudku…"

Gadis itu diam tidak merespon, diusapnya air matanya dan berbalik pergi. Membuat ketiganya semakin ketar-ketir dan dihinggapi rasa bersalah yang dalam. Salah seorang dari mereka berbisik. "Jangan sebut soal Sakura didepannya lain kali." Pria yang ketiga bertanya. "Bukannya gosip itu benar kalau mereka berdua menyukai Naruto?"

Temannya yang kedua menyetujui. "Benar, bagaimanapun juga Sakura sekarang telah menjadi wakil Hokage kita patut hormat dengannya. Sementara Hyuuga Hinata…" pria tersebut meneguk ludahnya. Ketiganya beranjak dari memandang Naruto dan Sakura diatas beralih memandang Hinata yang berjalan menjauh.

"Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi pewaris resmi dari Klan Hyuuga."

"Dia adalah seorang **'** ** _heiress'_**. Dan kita wajib mematuhi penguasa kita." Ketiganya lantas mengangguk dan sesekali meneguk ludah. Kedua perempuan tersebut adalah jantung dari desa Hyuuga dan Negara Hi. Dan mereka tidak mau akibat gosip yang mereka buat sendiri, desa yang sudah mereka bangun dengan susah payah dan damai kembali rusak.

Hyuuga Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, Melirik kearah Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu terlihat sendu, jauh dalam hati gadis itu sangat bersyukur pemuda yang dicintainya itu berhasil meraih impiannya _._

 _"_ _Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, Naruto-kun."_ Bisiknya tulus sebelum berbalik dan menghilang.

 **0-0-0**

"Kau memang hebat, Naruto."

Sasuke diam-diam datang dari pengasingannya dan turut menghadiri acara penobatan sahabatnya itu. Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Hokage yang baru. Beserta salah satu rekannya dikelompok tujuh, Haruno Sakura sebagai wakilnya. Disampingnya berdiri Sai, Yamato dan juga Hokage terdahulu yakni Kakashi Hatake. Sang Hokage Keenam.

Ia jadi mengingat peristiwa di akademi bertahun-tahun silam, dulu Naruto hanyalah seorang anak tukang pembuat onar. Selalu gagal dan sok pintar. Selalu menantangnya tapi tak pernah sekalipun menang. Selalu omong besar dan berisik. Emosian dan tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Si bodoh dan idiot yang tidak pernah bisa menjawab tes ujian. Dan… selalu merepotkannya selama dalam misi.

Si bodoh yang meskipun gagal dalam segalanya tapi akhirnya bisa membuktikan jalan ninjanya. Tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Terus berjuang sampai akhir meskipun peluang untuk menang nyaris nol. Si bodoh yang percaya bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Si bodoh yang tidak pernah mau memutuskan ikatan sebagai ninja dan teman dengannya. Si bodoh yang rela mati demi menyelamatkannya. Si bodoh yang terus mempercayai dan menerima dirinya yang ninja pelarian ini. Dan si bodoh yang mengorbankan perasaannya demi melihat gadis yang dicintainya bahagia.

Si bodoh itu… yang kini menjadi Hokage.

Sasuke menengadah menatap Naruto dari bawah dan berikutnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu… Sasuke ingat Sakura adalah sedikit dari orang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menaruh peduli pada gadis manapun, namun semenjak dirinya satu kelompok dengannya, ia mulai berubah dan mencoba untuk menghargai orang lain. Jujur, Sasuke menyadari perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh Sakura terhadapnya sangat besar, dan Sasuke menghargainya. Terlebih lagi ketika gadis itu mencegahnya ketika hendak meninggalkan Konoha. Sasuke… sangat mengetahuinya.

Tapi…

Ia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

Mungkin banyak orang yang akan berpikir kalau dirinya jahat, mengabaikan cinta dari seorang gadis yang sangat mencintainya. Namun apa daya, inilah perasaannya. Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke hanya memikirkan balas dendamnya pada Itachi kemudian pada Konoha, tidak pernah sedetikpun ia memikirkan apapun selain tujuannya. Dan tentu akan jauh lebih jahat lagi apabila ia menerima Sakura dalam kehidupannya. Karena ia hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu jauh lebih dalam.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang jenius dalam hal cinta.

Ia tidak tahu apa itu cinta… ia bahkan belum pernah mengalaminya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia terus berada dalam kegelapan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kini, ia bisa terlepas dari semua itu. Kini ia berharap untuk menempuh hidup baru. Hidup yang sarat dengan kedamaian dari segala belenggu masa lalu dan nasib buruknya yang lalu. Ia ingin mencari jalan hidup baru. Oleh karena itu ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Dan entah butuh berapa lama sampai ia memperoleh jawabannya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu hingga seumur hidup.

Sasuke tidak tahu, apa ia mencintai Sakura atau tidak. Tapi satu yang jelas, ia menyayanginya. Ia menyayangi gadis itu seperti halnya Naruto. Keduanya adalah orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Orang-orang yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai teman dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya yang seperti 'ini'. Orang yang rela mengorbankan diri mereka demi untuknya. Orang-orang yang berharga.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Ia sudah tahu semenjak awal kalau pemuda itu sangat menyukai Sakura. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi gadis itu. Demi gadis itu, ia nekat mengejar Sasuke meskipun harus mati sekalipun. Karena rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Sakura, ia rela melepaskan gadis itu untuknya. Agar Sakura bahagia. Dan agar Sasuke bahagia. Agar kedua orang sahabat yang paling Naruto cintai bahagia. Ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu tanpa berkedip, meskipun Naruto tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi dari pandangan matanya, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau pemuda itu sangat mencintai Sakura, dan patah hati karena melepaskannya.

Akankah kali ini Sasuke merebut kebahagiaan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya?

Satu-satunya sahabat yang rela mengorbankan jiwa dan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkannya?

Akankah ia tega membiarkan sahabatnya itu kehilangan cintanya juga kali ini?

Akankah karena pengorbanan Naruto semerta-merta untuk dirinya itu lantas akan membuat keduanya bahagia?

Akankah Sakura akan bahagia apabila bersamanya?

Dan apakah Sasuke juga bisa bahagia? Melihat kesedihan Naruto karena kehilangan Sakura?

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah seketika.

Tidak!

Ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengorbankan kebahagiaannya hanya untuknya lagi. Pemuda itu pantas bahagia. Dan orang itu adalah dengan Sakura. Keduanya pantas bahagia. Naruto-lah yang dibutuhkan oleh Sakura, bukan dirinya. Naruto sangat mencintainya, sementara dirinya masih dalam keraguan dan kebimbangan akan tujuan hidup. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto –si bodoh itu terluka lagi. Tidak untuk kali ini. Dan untuk Sakura… meskipun ia tidak mengerti seberapa dalam gadis itu mencintainya, tapi ia harus memberitahunya. Kalau seorang yang benar-benar pantas mendampinginya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka yang selalu bersama-sama dan bertarung bersama.

Kedua orang yang saling menjaga dan melindungi meskipun dirinya tak ada disana.

Sakura harus mengerti itu.

Bahwa seorang yang tulus mencintainya adalah Naruto.

Dan _dobe_ , Sasuke menyeringai…

 _Kali ini berjanjilah, kau harus bahagia…._

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menerobos kerumunan menuju arah mimbar, tujuannya hanya satu yakni bertemu keduanya dan memastikannya. Tidak tahu kalau arahnya berbanding terbalik dengan seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang justru menjauhi tempat tersebut. Keduanya saling berpapasan ditengah ramainya penduduk.

Dengan pikiran yang satu namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

 _Bahwa Naruto harus bahagia._

.

.

(-)

 **~Avenger & The Heiress~**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1 : Love and Sorrow**

.

.

(-)

"Selamat atas penobatan kalian." Ujar Sasuke kemudian. Setelah upacara penobatan itu selesai, semua orang berbondong-bondong datang dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto dan Sakura selaku hokage dan wakil yang baru. Tentu saja, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperoleh giliran, mengingat begitu banyaknya antrean para penduduk Konoha yang turut antusias menyalami kedua pahlawan mereka. Setelah perang yang terjadi, dan kedamaian yang mereka dambakan tiba, baik keduanya Naruto dan Sakura disebut-sebut sebagai dua tokoh penting dalam sejarah Konoha, yang mampu mengubah sejarah panjang dunia ninja yang terbiasa bertempur. Dan kini sosok itu telah ada disini.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu akan datang untuk menemuinya. Terbesit perasaan khawatir dari dirinya kalau Sasuke tidak akan datang, namun dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menepis pikirannya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke pasti akan datang. Ia percaya padanya kalau Sasuke telah _berubah_. Kini mereka telah kembali menjadi teman seperti dulu. Prediksinya benar, tatkala ia melihat salah seorang dari antrean penduduk yang datang adalah sahabatnya itu yang jauh-jauh datang. Ia segera menghampiri temannya itu dan membawanya ke ruangan Hokage. Sementara ia membiarkan Sakura bergelut dengan penduduk lain. Mulanya gadis itu tampak kesal, namun kemudian berubah senang melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ia membiarkan hokage barunya itu untuk pergi, sementara ia menyalami para penduduk yang datang.

Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Tentu saja hehehe." Jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria. "Akhirnya impianku telah menjadi kenyataan. Aku hampir-hampir tidak percaya~" tambahnya lagi. Sasuke menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, mendengarnya.

"Hnn. Tak kusangka, kau berhasil menjadi Hokage…" kata Sasuke lagi setengah bercanda. "Aku iri padamu."

Naruto tampak mengedip-mengedipkan matanya, alisnya berkenyit. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha, kau bisa saja, Teme! Ini semua juga karena kau yang mengusulkannya pada para tetua, begitu pula dengan Sakura serta Sai dan Kakashi-sensei. Entah apa jadinya kalau tak ada kalian, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini…"

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar dan tersenyum. "Ini karena kekuatanmu sendiri."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke. Aku seperti ini bukan karena kekuatanku sendiri. Tapi karena kekuatan kalian semua."

Pemuda itu menatap keatas seolah-olah sedang mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalunya, dan tersenyum. "Kalau tak ada kalian semua, aku pasti sudah mati." Mata biru safir itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya ia mulai berkoar. Meskipun agak malu, ia akhirnya memberitahu.

"Sebenarnya sejak dulu akulah yang iri padamu, Sasuke.."

"?"

Naruto menunduk, "Kau jauh lebih hebat daripadaku. Kau mampu melakukan segalanya. Tidak hanya itu kau juga sangat popular dikalangan semuanya. Kau juga keturunan elit Uchiha. Kau benar-benar seorang ninja yang kuat."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, "Karena itulah aku selalu menantangmu dan menjadikanmu rival. Karena aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Aku tidak henti-hetinya berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Tapi kenyataannya aku selalu saja gagal. Sampai kita bertemu dalam satu kelompok."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai lebar. "Meskipun kita selalu bertengkar… tapi semenjak itu, aku dan kau menjadi seorang teman."

"Dan aku bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu dan berteman denganmu."

"Aku sangat bersyukur."

"Kalau tidak karena dukunganmu, aku pasti masih jadi orang lemah." Tambah Naruto.

" _Yukatta_ , aku mengenalmu."

" _Arigatou ne_ -Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah Naruto yang tertutup poni dari sebelah. Sasuke menutup matanya, bodoh seharusnya dia yang bilang begitu. Seharusnya ia yang bersyukur karena mengenal Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak bertemu dan satu kelompok dengannya. Mungkin sampai sekarang ia akan tetap tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke berubah serius, ditatapnya baik-baik wajah dari Naruto. Ia ingat alasan kenapa dirinya ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Naruto… Aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya?" Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum wajahnya berubah nyengir.

"Apa? Si tuan jenius ini ingin bertanya padaku. Soal apa ilmu ninja? Iri padaku karena punya jurus bagus? Atau karena malu karena kepopuleranku sekarang melejit? Jangan khawatir kalau soal jurus, kalau kau mau aku akan mengajarimu."

"Ini soal Sakura-"

Naruto berhenti berkoar.

Ia mendadak terdiam seribu bahasa. Mata biru safirnya menatap Sasuke lurus seolah tercengang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang masih berada diluar sana. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat pada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat. Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku ingin bertanya mengenai perasaanmu padanya.."

Naruto tampak gugup, peluh mulai menetesi wajahnya. "Pe-perasaan apa?"

"Kau mencintai Sakura?"

JLEB! Pertanyaan Sasuke langsung mengena di jantungnya.

Naruto membuang mukanya. Tidak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang kini merona hebat.

"T-tttti-tidak… M-ma-mana mungkin aku menyukai si tenaga raksasa itu…" Naruto memainkan jemarinya persis seperti Hinata ketika ia sedang malu. Pemuda itu mencoba menyembunyikannya. Dan tentu sudah dapat ditebak dari sikapnya kalau Naruto malu mengakuinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah tahu itu, bahwa kau menyukai Sakura semenjak di akademi."

Naruto menaikkan wajahnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Semua orang tahu itu bodoh!"

"Siapapun bisa melihatnya!" Sasuke mulai sweatdrop. "Terbukti dari wajahmu dan caramu memandangnya, semua sudah terlihat jelas!"

"B-begitu." Bahu Naruto merosot, wajahnya masih blushing. Pandangannya tertunduk.

"…."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Jadi aku ingin memberitahu kalau…"

"Aku tahu kok," potong Naruto cepat. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Apa ia sudah tahu maksud dari kedatangannya?

"Aku tahu kalau Sakura menyukaimu. Aku tahu kalau perasaanku padanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tahu kalau Sakura hanya bahagia denganmu. Aku tahu kau datang kesini untuk meminta restuku dengannya bukan? Jadi aku-"

 **BUAK!**

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, TEME!" ringis Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran tinju bebas dari sang Uchiha. Si bodoh ini, Sasuke jadi geram melihatnya. Tadinya ia pikir, orang ini sudah tahu prihal maksud kedatangannya adalah untuk menyatukan si dobe dengan Sakura, namun ternyata, ia masih tetap bodoh.

"Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti ini?"

Naruto memandang heran Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajarkan padaku untuk tidak pernah menyerah?"

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau tidak mau memperjuangkannya?"

"Bilang padanya! Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya-membutuhkannya!"

"Sasuke… Tapi aku…"

Sasuke langsung memotong, "Ah, aku tahu perasaanku dan Sakura? Asal kau tahu saja Naruto, aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura. Dialah yang selalu mengejarku. Mengemis-ngemis memohon cintaku, namun tak pernah kugubris. Kau pikir dengan melepasnya untukku akan langsung membuatnya bahagia? Aku yang mantan 'Avenger' ini?"

"Teme kau…"

Ada keheningan sebentar diantara keduanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu padanya. Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah, ia bingung. Ia mencintai Sakura, tapi disisi lain Sakura yang dia tahu sangat menyukai Sasuke. Dan ia ingin Sakura bahagia. Jadi ia rela melepaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain, Sasuke…

Merasa rencanya agak tersendat karena kebodohan Naruto yang masih tampak bingung, Sasuke kembali memancing. Namun dengan cara yang lebih kasar.

"Seandainya kau tahu Naruto, dia itu sangat menyebalkan."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan memaksa Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya berubah tajam. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau tahu Naruto, Sakura itu menyebalkan. Dia terus menerus mengikutiku semenjak dulu. Bahkan dia rela menyerahkan segalanya hanya untukku." Matanya memandang sinis kearah luar. "Dia itu _murahan_!"

"KAU!" Naruto tidak terima, tangannya mengepal dan-

 **Buakk!**

Kali ini Naruto yang memukulnya. Sangat keras sampai Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang.

Naruto meraih kerahnya, "Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku benar kan…?" ejek Sasuke lagi, ia tidak berhenti meskipun sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Dia memang…"

 **Buakkk!**

Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang merupakan penghinaan untuk gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"KAU BOLEH MENJELEKKANKU, TAPI JANGAN SAKURA!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menimpali, "Katanya kau mau menyerahkannya padaku. Terserah aku mau memanggilnya apa.."

"Kau!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berniat memukul sang Uchiha itu lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba dari depan pintu. Keduanya lantas menoleh. Iris safir Naruto membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Sa-sakura?" bisik Naruto tertahan. Sementara gadis pink itu terbelalak kaget, menyaksikan keduanya yang tengah baku hantam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih luar biasa.

 **0-0-0**

"Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Saat ini gadis bersurai pink itu tengah menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya untuk menyembuhkan luka Sasuke. Sementara Naruto lebih memilih untuk menunggu diluar dengan berbagai emosi didalam dada. Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu?" tanya Sakura disela-sela pengobatannya. "Selalu saja memancing keributan." Sakura kembali berkoar. "Padahal kau sudah sengaja datang kemari. Maafkan Naruto ya, dia-"

"Dia menyukaimu…" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit membulatkan matanya, untuk sesaat jutsu medisnya terhenti. Namun kembali muncul.

"A-apa?" Sakura tertawa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Ahahaha kau bercanda kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak aku tidak bercanda." Kata Sasuke serius. "Dia menyukaimu, tidak- lebih tepatnya mencintaimu."

Ada keheningan yang panjang disana. Usai menyembuhkan Sasuke, Sakura gadis itu mundur sejenak. Pandangannya tertunduk kebawah. Ia bukannya tidak tahu, dari dulu ia sudah mengetahuinya. Perasaan Naruto padanya, tapi perasaannya sendiri? Sakura tidak mengerti.

Melihat kebingungan dalam diri Sakura, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke kembali berdecak.

"Begitu aku mengatakan bahwa kau sangatlah menyebalkan dan _wanita murahan_ , dia langsung marah." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura melebarkan matanya seketika. "Ap-apa? Kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke-kun?" Pemuda itu tidak menjawab langsung. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan membelakanginya. Sakura menahan nafasnya, ia berharap Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tapi tidak, Sasuke kembali mengatakannya.

"Aku bilang kau menyebalkan dan murahan."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya tampak terguncang. "…Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu tentangku."

"Ya, aku juga tidak percaya kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku yang seperti ini."

 **DEG**

Untuk sesaat amarah dalam diri Sakura sedikit mereda. Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke benar-benar mengguncangnya. Ia kembali tertunduk. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya terdiam. Memang ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya. "Karena itulah Naruto marah dan memukulku."

"Eh?!"

"Dia marah karena aku menyebutmu begitu."

"…."

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, tahukah kau?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia mulai tidak tahan pada situasi ini, "A-apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke-kun?"

"Kepastian."

Sakura melotot mendengarnya, kali ini Sasuke berbalik dan memandangnya tajam. "Sakura, aku ingin bertanya atas alasan apa kau menyukaiku?"

"E-eh…"

"Jawablah!" perintah Sasuke ketus.

"…..Ka-karena-ka-rena…" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab.

Tampan, keren, hebat, jenius. Alasan klasik dari semua gadis yang menyukai seorang pria. Tapi tak satupun yang berani ia sebutkan. Ia terlalu takut untuk menjawabnya. Semua alasan itu pudar manakala ia menatap mata obsidian yang tampak menakutkan itu. Untuk sesaat gadis itu mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke, pemuda itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang perasaannya. Alasan selama ini yang disebutkan oleh Sakura tadi, tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah perasaan suka dan kagum semata. Mendadak Sakura tertegun, mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

"…"

"Sekarang aku ganti pertanyaannya, jika seandainya aku dan Naruto dalam bahaya dan kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu orang saja. Siapa yang kau pilih untuk selamatkan. Aku yang kau sukai itu atau Naruto yang selalu disisimu?"

Sakura kembali berpikir. Kalau dari awal pertemuan mereka, sudah tentu Sakura akan menjawabnya langsung, kalau ia akan menyelamatkan Sasuke, pemuda yang disukainya. Ia tidak akan peduli pada Naruto, karena semenjak awal ia sangat membenci pemuda pembuat onar itu. Namun semenjak mereka tergabung dalam satu tim dan menjalani misi bersama, perasaan benci itu mulai memudar. Ia mulai mengerti akan sosok Naruto, pemuda itu begitu kesepian dan membuat onar adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk memperoleh perhatian. Meskipun dibenci olehnya, pemuda itu tak pernah balik membencinya.

Naruto selalu saja menghibur dan mencoba berteman dengannya. Ketika kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha, Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kepedihannya. Meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya, ia tetap berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali. Sesuai permintaannya, sementara ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Meskipun pada akhirnya Sakura merelakannya, Naruto tetap tidak menyerah. Ia selalu bangkit dan meyakinkan kalau mereka bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Jujur, sewaktu mengetahui sikap Sasuke yang telah berubah dan tidak segan-segan membunuhnya –Sakura sudah menyerah pada perasaannya. Perasaan suka itu mulai menghilang dari dirinya dari waktu ke waktu. Dan perasaan suka itu mulai hadir dalam dirinya pada sosok lain. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang senantiasa hadir dalam dirinya.

Seorang yang selalu ada disisinya, menghiburnya, mendukungnya, dan memberikannya harapan baru. Seorang yang selama ini ia benci. Tumbuh dan berkembang dalam dirinya, sebagai seorang yang kemudian ia sukai. Seorang yang-

Hiks, perlahan air mata Sakura tumpah. "A-aku…." Sakura menangis tak tertahan. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

 **BRAKK**

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang. Wajahnya tampak berkerut, ia kaget melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis. "Sa-sakura…?" lirihnya, ia lantas mendekati gadis yang disukainya itu, "Sakura kau kenapa? Tolong, jangan menangis." Pintanya berkali-kali. Ia benci melihat gadis itu menangis. Itu membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai seorang teman. Gadis itu masih saja menangis, dan kali ini terisak. Naruto menggeram, ditariknya kerah Sasuke kasar, "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. "Marah padaku?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, ia mengepalkan tangannya diudara bersiap untuk meninju Sasuke lagi. Tapi dihentikan oleh Sakura. "Tolong hentikan!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak jadi memukul dan menoleh padanya.

"Hentikan semua ini." Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri. Diusapnya air matanya, iris emerald itu terbuka. "Aku tahu jawabannya." Ujar Sakura pelan. Ditatapnya satu persatu dari mereka. Kedua temannya yang sangat disayangi oleh Sakura.

"Aku tahu siapa yang benar-benar kucintai."

Ada jeda yang panjang, sebelum Naruto bisa memproses kata-kata itu. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke. "Sakura." Bisik Naruto dengan nada perlahan. Sakura mendekatkan langkahnya kearah mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke tampak geram, _"Apa yang terjadi? Apa gadis ini masih belum sadar? Siapa sebenarnya yang ia cintai?"_ Mendadak rencana awal Sasuke agar menyatukan keduanya, terhenti seketika. Disisi lain Naruto memaksa tersenyum. Ia membuang mukanya, tangannya terkepal. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tahu itu. Kalau Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Bisik Sakura disela pelukannya. "Karena kau aku mengerti perasaanku sendiri."

"Bahwa selama ini aku sudah salah, mengira perasaan cinta dan perasaan kagum."

"Bahwa aku mengagumi…" Sakura menatap iris obsidian itu cerah seakan tersenyum.

"Kau yang hebat dan terkuat diantara ninja…"

"Kau yang tampan dan cool."

"Kau yang sangat pintar dan jenius."

"Kau yang diatas semuanya."

"Kau yang sangat sempurna.." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

 _"_ _Tapi… bukan sebagai seorang yang benar-benar kucintai."_

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, pandangannya beralih melirik ke seorang disebelahnya.

"Laki-laki yang yang kucintai adalah…" Sakura kini tersenyum lebih lebar. Mata emerald itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Seorang yang selalu menggangu kehidupanku."

"Seorang yang berisik."

"Seorang yang memegang teguh janjinya meskipun terluka dan mirip mumi."

"Seorang yang selalu disampingku dan menghiburku."

"Seorang yang tidak pernah membiarkanku merasakan kesepian."

"Seorang yang rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi melihatku bahagia."

"Seorang yang akhirnya membuatku sadar apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya.."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kini wajahnya naik dan menatap Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya. "Sakura-"

Sakura menghambur kepelukan Naruto, memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Ujarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat pernyataan dari gadis itu membuat air mata Naruto mengumpul dari kelopaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak terkira muncul dihatinya. Kebahagiaan yang berbeda dengan kebahagiaan ketika ia menjadi hokage atau berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke. Kebahagiaan yang lain, suatu kebahagiaan yang tercipta, ketika ada seorang gadis yang benar-benar diam di hatinya, datang dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa berada didalam mimpi.

"Sakura… Apa ini salah satu sandiwaramu lagi?" tanya Naruto ragu, ia takut apa yang dialaminya sekarang hanyalah mimpi atau sekedar akting Sakura belaka.

"Bukan bodoh!" balas Sakura. "Ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, apa kau tidak bisa bedakan itu?"

Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Emosinya bercampur. "Bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Bukan hanya memeluk, menciumku juga boleh, bodoh!"

Naruto tertegun. Ia lantas balas memeluk Sakura, meraih dagunya dan membawa keciuman hangat.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. Kedua orang bodoh itu? Memang ini rencananya untuk menyatukan mereka. Tapi berciuman dihadapannya seperti ini tidak termasuk rencananya. Kesal dan sedikit malu melihat keduanya, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan memilih untuk keluar, membiarkan pasangan baru itu sendirian. Sasuke melirik ke belakang sebentar. Seuntai senyum tipis muncul disana sebelum kembali datar dan beranjak keluar.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasuke, dari belakang muncul seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga, ia baru saja hendak memberikan Naruto ucapan selamat, sampai langkahnya tertahan menatap pemandangan itu. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, dihadapannya terukir jelas perasaan cinta keduanya. Naruto dan Sakura saling memeluk dan mencium. Wajah mereka tampak begitu bahagia, tidak ada perasaan sedih atau terluka sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya luapan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

Hinata hanya bisa berdiam dalam bisu. Dari jendela ia melihat semuanya. Perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Rasa cinta yang bukan untuknya. Alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah menjawab pernyataan gadis itu padanya semenjak pertempuran dengan Pein. Jadi inikah alasannya. Karena mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Meskipun sudah tahu itu… dan merelakan Naruto untuk Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, jauh didalam hatinya Hinata merasa sangat _kecewa_. Penantiannya akan Naruto selama ini sia-sia belaka. Pemuda itu tak sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya. Jangankan menoleh, hanya memberikan sedikit perhatian atau menjawab pernyataan cintanya saja tidak. Yang dilihatnya tetap saja Sakura dan Sakura.

Sakit, dadanya terasa sakit.

Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang tak terhingga. Rasanya perih dan begitu menyiksa. Tidak mau merasakan sakit itu lagi dan tidak mau ada yang melihatnya menangis, Hinata lantas beranjak keluar. Langkahnya begitu terburu dan berubah lari. Ia tidak peduli tatapan bingung dari orang-orang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli tindakan egoisnya itu dengan berlari tanpa arah hampir menabrak seorang hingga terjatuh. "Gomen." Ujarnya sambil lalu. Tidak peduli kalau tindakannya itu benar-benar tidak sopan karena tidak berhenti dan menyatakannya secara langsung. Hinata menyadarinya namun lebih memilih mengabaikannya, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihat wajahnya yang kini bercucuran air mata.

Ia tidak mau dikasihani.

Disisi lain, Sasuke Uchiha, seorang yang ditabraknya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia memperbaiki pakaiannya sambil menoleh kebelakang. Bertanya dalam hati siapa orang yang berani menabraknya itu. Begitu ia melihai surai rambut panjang dari seseorang yang telah menjauh. Kemarahannya agak mereda. "Huh, perempuan." Batin Sasuke tajam. Ia lantas berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Dalam hati, Sasuke berkata bahwa siapapun orang yang menabraknya itu, dia harus bersyukur karena dia adalah perempuan. Jika laki-laki, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan mengejarnya untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya."

Dan percayalah, Sasuke tidak akan menaruh simpati karenanya.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, yang pasti ia harus keluar dari Konoha. Ia melewati perumahan penduduk dan keluar dari gerbang desa menuju arah hutan. Hari telah gelap ketika Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Disana Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua perasaannya untuk Naruto, hancur dan luluh seketika. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana mereka berdua- Naruto dan Sakura saling memeluk dan mencium. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dua orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan dirinya yang hanya pihak ketiga yang mencintai.

Lutut Hinata bergetar, ia jatuh berlutut. Bulir demi bulir air mata terus saja turun membasahi kedua pipinya hingga jatuh menetesi rerumputan. Hinata memejamkan matanya, semua kenangannya dengan Naruto berkumpul disana. Hari-hari dimana penuh dengan tawa dan kegembiraan dengannya. Hari-hari penuh kenangan akan sosok sang Hokage.

 _"_ _Hinata? Ne-nama yang cantik. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal ne-Hinata-chan."_

 _"_ _Menurutku kau tidak lemah… Kau pasti bisa menjadi lebih kuat."_

 _"_ _Kau pasti bisa berubah, aku yakin itu."_

Air mata Hinata turun semakin deras.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya orang sepertimulah yang kusuka…"_

 _"_ _Aku pasti akan mengalahkan si Neji pastikan kau melihatnya, ya!"_

 _"_ _Hinata, apa kau melihatku tadi?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"_

 _"_ _Hinata-chan~"_

"Na-naruto-kun…" isak Hinata berkali-kali. Nama yang selalu ia panggil, disaat ia sedang kesusahan. Juga nama yang sama yang menjadi sumber harapan dan semangat juangnya. Nama yang memberikannya suatu arti akan kehadirannya selama ini. Nama yang menjadi sumber inspirasi dan tujuannya. Nama dari seorang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata tersenyum miris. Mengingat bayangan akan pemuda itu dalam kehidupannya. Deminya ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya, hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Deminya, Hinata rela mati –berkorban dan bertarung dengan Pein. Deminya juga Hinata mati-matian berlatih hanya untuk bisa membantunya. Berada disebelahnya agar bisa berguna untuknya. Semua itu ia lakukan karena ia mencintai Naruto. Hanya pemuda itu.

Hanya untuknya.

Iris itu terlihat semakin sendu. Semua pengorbanannya seakan tiada berguna. Tidak pernah dianggap. Sampai detik terakhir pun sosoknya tidak pernah ada dalam hati pemuda itu. Selalu hanya Sakura, hanya gadis itu. Hinata menekuk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara keduanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, seandainya, kehadiran gadis itu begitu berarti untuknya. Kenapa ia –Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa padanya? Kenapa ia tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya setelah penyerangan Pein usai. Kenapa terus menerus membuat Hinata menunggu. Bertahun-tahun terlewat Hinata tetap menunggu. Berharap untuknya. Kenapa tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan membuat Hinata mengerti? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada seperti ini. Setidaknya Hinata tidak akan merasa hancur lebur seperti sekarang. Setelah penantian panjangnya. Hinata tetap menelan kekecewaan.

Seandainya ia bilang hal yang sebenarnya sejak awal, Hinata tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Hinata bisa mengerti. Dirinya akan mengalah dan mundur. Ia tidak akan lagi berharap padanya. Ia akan mencoba mengubur perasaannya, asalkan pemuda itu bilang. Mengatakan langsung padanya. Namun ternyata tidak!

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata itu tumpah. _"K-kau jahat Naruto-kun."_ Bisiknya penuh dengan kesakitan _._ Benar Hinata, pemuda itu jahat. Pemuda yang seharusnya kau benci karena telah membuatmu sakit hati dan menderita. Pemuda yang seharusnya tidak kau cintai. Satu sisi gelap dalam dirinya mengatakan demikian. Kalau ia harus membenci sosok Naruto.

 _"_ _Tidak… Aku tidak bisa.."_

Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya. Hinata tidak bisa membencinya. Dia tidak bisa membenci Naruto. Ia juga tidak bisa membenci Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membenci keduanya. Keduanya adalah teman-temannya. Orang-orang yang selalu ada disampingnya, mendukungnya dan menyayanginya. Orang-orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Ia tidak bisa karena rasa sakit hati terhadap keduanya, lantas membuat Hinata membenci dan menjauhi keduanya. Justru sebaliknya, satu-satunya orang yang ia benci adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya yang begitu lemah dan rapuh. Juga tidak berdaya. "A-aku benci diriku sendiri." Hinata benci pada perasaannya sendiri, ia benci setelah apa yang terjadi, ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus bayangan Naruto dalam pikirannya. Ia benci. Terus menerus memikirkannya. Hinata benci… karena semakin ia berusaha, gadis itu terus saja mencintainya.

"Naruto-kun." Nama itu semakin memberatkannya. Bayangan pemuda itu yang tersenyum padanya semakin menjauh. Dan kemudian menghilang. Menambah kehancuran yang ada dalam hatinya. Gadis itu semakin menunduk. Dalam hening, gadis itu mengurai air matanya, kekosongan dan kehampaan semakin terasa kental dihatinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Hinata merasakan _patah hati yang dalam._

 **0-0-0**

"Maaf yang lain tidak bisa mengantarmu. Mereka Sai, dan Yamato ada misi demikian pula dengan Kakashi-sensei." Sakura meminta maaf. "Hnn, tidak apa." Ujar Sasuke datar. Saat ini ketiganya tengah berada didepan gerbang desa. Mengantar kepergian Sasuke. "Jaga kesehatanmu ya, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura mengingatkan. Sementara Naruto hanya tertunduk. Ia merasa sedih.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi?" tanya sang Hokage tiba-tiba.

Keduanya menoleh padanya. Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia baru saja bertemu sahabatnya itu setelah tiga tahun, namun keturunan terakhir dari Uchiha itu sudah akan pergi lagi. "Hnn. Aku akan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku." Ujar Sasuke kemudian. Melihat tatapan sedih dari keduanya lantas membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak enak. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke berbisik pelan. "Kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpaku."

"Tidak bisakah kau singgah sedikit lebih lama, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto ikut-ikutan, "Benar, Teme! Tinggallah disini paling tidak sehari atau dua hari lagi. Kita bisa berkumpul dan merayakannya bersama Sai, dan yang lain!"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa disini lebih lama lagi."

Naruto terdiam, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal lagi di Konoha. Sudah tiga tahun terlewat semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setelah perang yang terjadi, pemuda itu bersikeras untuk pergi. Menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang baru. Ia hampir tidak pernah pulang. Dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali datang hanya untuk menghadiri acara penobatannya dan membantu meresmikan ikatannya dengan Sakura. Naruto tidak habis mengerti pada pemikiran sahabatnya itu. Namun setelah mereka bercakap sebentar, barulah Naruto mengerti, akan perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain, Sakura tampak sedih. Ia sedikit terpukul akan kata-kata Sasuke tentangnya, namun setelah mendapat penjelasan dari pemuda itu barulah Sakura mengerti akan maksud dari pemuda itu. Ia ingin Sakura menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin Sakura tahu, kalau selama ini perasaan gadis itu untuknya bukanlah perasaan cinta melainkan perasaan kagum semata. Dan perasaan cintanya yang sesungguhnya itu justru pada seorang yang tidak pernah disadarinya. Yakni pada Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Teme!" ujar Naruto seraya menyalaminya. Sasuke membalasnya.

"Ck, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku."

Sakura memandang keduanya, kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan ia menatap ke Sasuke. Dengan tatapan lain. Jika seandainya ia dan Naruto saat ini telah bersama, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sampai saat ini, pemuda itu belum menemukan jalan hidupnya yang baru, selain itu… ia tidak memiliki seseorang disisinya. Ia tetap bahagia bersama dengan Naruto bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sebagai teman, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya. Paling tidak, ia harus memberitahu Sasuke sesuatu yang bisa berguna untuknya suatu hari nanti.

 _"_ _Aku sendiri tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Aku bahkan belum pernah mengalaminya."_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ia maju dan memandang Sasuke tajam. Ia ingat kalimat yang dulu pernah ia utarakan pada Naruto dan juga dirinya, kalau Sasuke tidak tahu apa arti dari cinta yang sesungguhnya. "Sasuke dengarkan aku.." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, menatap heran Sakura. Gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Mungkin sekarang memang belum saatnya, tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalaminya."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Naruto yang malah bertanya.

Sakura kembali menjelaskan kali ini Naruto mengerti.

"Kau pernah bilang pada kami, kalau kau tidak mengerti tentang cinta." Ungkap Sakura hati-hati. "Aku mulanya juga tidak mengerti, tapi setelah merasakannya, barulah aku mengerti…"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto sebelum kembali pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa arti cinta sesungguhnya dalam kamus. Tapi…"

"Melalui Naruto, akhirnya aku sadar…."

Sasuke mendengarkannya baik-baik. Gadis itu tersenyum.

 _"_ _Cinta itu adalah ketika kau merasa nyaman ketika dia berada didekatmu.."_

 _"_ _Kau merasa bingung ketika dia tidak ada disisimu…"_

 _"_ _Kau selalu ingin melihatnya kapanpun dan dimanapun…"_

 _"_ _Kau selalu ingin menjaga dan melindunginya…"_

 _"_ _Kau yang ingin sekali dicintai olehnya.."_

 _"_ _Kau yang selalu ingin berada disisinya.."_

 _"_ _Kau yang bisa mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi melihatnya bahagia."_

 _"_ _Kau yang tidak suka melihatnya menangis…"_

 _"_ _Dan kau yang rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya."_

"Itulah arti cinta menurut pengertianku." Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke tampak tertegun sejenak. Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kuharap, kau bisa menemukan cintamu dan jalan hidupmu yang baru, Sasuke. Diluar sana…"

Sasuke terdiam kemudian mendengus pelan, ia baru saja hendak pergi untuk memulai kehidupannya. Dan sudah diceramahi oleh topik seperti ini. Jangankan bertemu dengan seorang yang dicintainya, merasakan jatuh cinta pun Sasuke belum pernah mengalaminya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau suatu hari nanti ia _bisa_ mencintai orang lain sampai seperti itu.

Namun melihat keseriusan dari wajah mereka, Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke mencoba untuk berubah dan menghargai keduanya. Dua orang yang pernah disebutnya sebagai sahabat. Ia mencoba bersikap lebih baik pada kedua temannya itu. "Hnn, aku akan mengingatnya." Ujarnya datar sambil berbalik.

"Teme…?"

"Baka! Dobe…" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melenggang. "Aku pergi."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura melihat tubuh pemuda itu yang mulai menjauh.

 _Kuharap, kau akan menemukan jalan hidupmu yang baru, Sasuke-kun._

 _Juga kuharap kau akan menemukan cintamu nanti._

 _Meskipun aku akan cemburu karenanya, tapi aku tidak menyesal…_

Sakura melirik Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya, tampak wajah Naruto yang tersipu malu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

 _Karena aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku._

 _Yang selalu mencintaiku dan menemaniku disaat apapun._

 _Naruto…_

Tiba-tiba senyum Sakura yang merekah tiba-tiba menghilang tatkala, ia mengingat sosok gadis berambut indigo.

Naruto berteriak kencang, "KAU HARUS KEMBALI KEMARI! INGAT ITU TEME!"

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

Naruto memamerkan cengiran andalannya.

Ia senang sahabatnya itu telah kembali. Meskipun ia harus pergi lagi, tapi setidaknya ia sudah terbebas dari dendam dan masa lalunya. Naruto berharap, Sasuke bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya, seperti dirinya saat ini. Kebahagiaan karena berhasil meraih cita-citanya sebagai Hokage dan kebahagiaan karena cintanya akhirnya terbalaskan.

Naruto baru saja hendak melakukan pawai kejutan untuk teman-temannya atas hubungannya dengan Sakura sebelum mendapati wajah murung dari Sakura. Gadis itu tertunduk, raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Naruto menepuk kepalanya, "Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan kembali."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Bukan itu.."

"Lantas?"

"A-aku hanya merasa bersalah…"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Bersalah?"

Sakura mengangguk, mata emeraldnya menatap biru safir milik Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata."

 **0-0-0**

"Dia tidak pantas kau tangisi…" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mendengarnya, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya seketika. Wajahnya masih terlihat sembab karena menangis terlalu lama. Namun perlahan ia hapus. "Si-siapa disana?" tanyanya sedikit cemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Hinata segera berdiri. Untuk sesaat ia merasa takut. Meskipun samar, ia mendengar derap langkah dari seseorang.

Irisnya membulat menyadari kehadiran seseorang dari dalam kegelapan. Meskipun gelap, namun cahaya dari bulan masih tersisa dan menerangi sosoknya. Seorang pemuda berambut dan berpakaian putih datang kehadapannya. Didadanya terdapat simbol ukiran menyerupai magatama berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu bertubuh tegap dengan wajah yang sangat _tampan_. Aura misterius terlihat jelas dalam dirinya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, pemuda asing itu telah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Cahaya bulan terlihat semakin terang. Mata itu pun terbuka.

Hinata kaget melihatnya. _"Ri-rinegan?"_ tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Pemuda didepannya memiliki mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Pein. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Madara selaku pemilik terakhir mata itu sudah mati? Dan terlebih lagi dia memilikinya di kedua matanya bukan hanya sebelah. Darimana ia mendapatkannya? Selagi Hinata tengah berperang dalam batinnya, sosok itu kian mendekat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Hinata sontak terkejut dan mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Berhenti disana!" perintahnya serius, sambil memamerkan kuda-kudanya. Memberi ancaman verbal pada orang itu, bahwa ia tidak akan segan-segan menyerangnya apabila ia mendekat lebih jauh. Untuk sesaat tangisannya mereda berganti dengan keterkejutan dan kewaspadaan pada sosok asing itu.

Sosok itu sedikit terhenti. Matanya kian dalam menatap iris indah berwarna lavender itu. Bukannya takut, pemuda tampan itu justru tersenyum lembut, membuat mata Hinata terbelalak seketika.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu? Buru-buru Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak kuat memandang mata itu lama-lama. Entah karena apa, tapi ia merasa tidak enak. Tatapan matanya itu seolah sedang memandang seseorang yang paling berharga. Seperti memandang seseorang yang sangat dikasihi dan dicintai. Rona merah muncul seketika dikedua pipinya.

Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Berpikir kalau orang itu _mencintainya_? Bertemu saja belum pernah…

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata diam-diam melirik sosok itu lagi.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum sosok itu menjawab dengan senyum tipis yang khas.

"Toneri Ootsutsuki."

" _To-toneri Ootsutsuki?"_ Hinata menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana ya. Ootutsuki-Ootsutsuki… Oot- Iris Hinata melebar, mustahil! Pandangannya kembali menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Wajahnya berubah ngeri. Bukankah Ootsutsuki itu adalah nama marga dari sang 'Ratu Cakra', Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Ibu dari Hagoromo Ootsutsuki sang Rikudou Sannin? Yang dulu sempat bangkit demi menghancurkan seluruh dunia…? Kenapa dia memiliki nama yang sama dengannya? Terlebih lagi pakaiannya begitu mirip dengan wanita itu?

Apakah itu artinya ada orang lain lagi selain Kaguya yang berniat untuk menghancurkan dunia?

Melihat ketakutan dalam diri gadis itu, Toneri tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia paham perasaan gadis itu yang tampak syok melihat kehadirannya. "Jangan takut aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Katanya pelan.

"Justru sebaliknya, aku kemari hanya ingin membawamu."

"A-apa?"

"Kemarilah, ikutlah denganku." Ajak Toneri sembari menaikkan tangannya.

Matanya memandang lurus sosok Hinata, tak ada nada gurauan didalam sana. Menyatakan kalau pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kalau saat ini ia sedang meminta dirinya –Hyuuga Hinata untuk ikut bersama dengannya ke suatu tempat.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Merasa aneh pada permintaan orang itu yang terlampau aneh untuknya. Ikut dengannya? Mengenalnya saja Hinata tidak, bagaimana bisa orang itu seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya. Melihat tangannya yang hanya mengambang diudara dan tanpa tersentuh, pelan-pelan Toneri menurunkannya lagi. Bukannya marah, pemuda yang diberkahi dengan wajah rupawan oleh _para dewa_ itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak mau kemari?" tanya Toneri lagi. Gadis itu tetap diam dan tetap dalam kuda-kudanya.

Toneri menarik nafas, "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan kesana."

Kali ini Hinata yang terkejut, pemuda itu tidak main-main. Perlahan-lahan Toneri menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Hinata panik bukan main. Dari segi kekuatan sudah jelas, kalau ia bukan tandingan dari Toneri. Entah siapapun dia dan entah ada hubungan apa laki-laki itu dengan 'Kaguya' tapi satu yang jelas, orang asing itu sangat berbahaya. "Ber-berhenti!" teriak Hinata mencoba memperingati agar Toneri tidak mendekatinya. Tapi seperti tidak peduli, pemuda itu terus saja maju. Dekat dan semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

Ba-bagaimana ini?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Toneri terhadapnya?

Nyali Hinata mendadak ciut seketika. Jurusnya hanya bisa dilakukan dalam jarak dekat. Sementara pemuda itu sepertinya tahu bahwa dirinya adalah Hyuuga. Yang berarti dia sudah hafal akan jurus-jurusnya. Terbukti, dari sikap dan ekspresinya yang tampak tenang dan dengan terang-terangan malah terus maju tak mempedulikan posisi bertempurnya. Tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa diserang dalam jarak dekat. Kalaupun ia mencoba menyerangnya, resikonya terlalu tinggi, ia tidak tahu jurus apa yang dimiliki oleh sosok Toneri ini. Lagipula sepertinya ia masih satu keturunan dengan Kaguya, yang menguasai cakra secara utuh.

Jurusnya tidak akan mempan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selagi dia berpikir, sosok Toneri kian dekat. "Ja-jangan kemari!" Hinata melemparkan kunai-kunai yang dimilikinya secara asal. Kunai-kunai itu melesat lurus kearah Toneri _. "Kena!"_ batin Hinata memohon. Namun tidak, hanya dengan sekali gerakan dari tubuhnya, Toneri mampu menghindar dari seluruh serangan Hinata. Lutut Hinata mendadak lemas. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, gelap dan tidak ada orang. Gawat, saat ini dia berada di luar Konoha. Berteriak pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah…

Kabur!

Saat ini Hinata tidak memiliki cara lain. Selain pilihan untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Musuhnya saat ini sangat kuat, dan ia belum mampu untuk mengalahkannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Toneri adalah dengan menggabungkan seluruh kekuatan ninja. Namun, baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah, sesuatu tengah menahannya _. "A-apa ini? K-kenapa aku tidak bisa_ _bergerak?"_ Tubuh Hinata seolah membeku seketika, dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Didepannya tampak Toneri yang menggerakkan jarinya seolah membentuk segel. Benar, Toneri sadar akan keinginan Hinata yang ingin kabur dari dirinya. Dan pemuda terakhir dari _Klan Ootsutsuki_ itu tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang selama ini diincarnya untuk membawa Hinata.

Hinata mendadak ngeri, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, dan benar-benar tidak dapat digerakkan. Disisi lain, akhirnya Toneri sampai dan persis berada didepannya. Hinata meneguk ludah, keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Sorot matanya penuh ketakutan akan sosok dari seorang Toneri Ootsutsuki. Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang pengguna Rinnegan yang lain. Ada jeda panjang sebelum Toneri menggerakkan jemarinya dan menyentuh kedua lengannya.

Hinata menutup mata, ia pasrah pada apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan seandainya ia harus mati disini sekalipun ia akan-

 **GREB!**

Angin sepoi mengitari keduanya entah datang dari mana asalnya, angin itu berhembus dan melambaikan surai indigonya. Waktu seolah berhenti. Hinata tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dihadapannya kini, Toneri pemuda misterius nan tampan itu, tengah _memeluknya_. Sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher gadis itu dan menciumi aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Aroma lavender yang khas dari gadis itu. Hinata yang tampak syok tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya terbenam didada Toneri. Meskipun tubuh pemuda itu sangat dingin, namun dari sana Hinata bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menenangkan. Terbungkus dengan aura kemisteriusan.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu…"

"Hinata."

 **DEG**

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak.

Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mengatakan itu? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Ia tidak mengalami amnesia atau pernah terlibat dengan pemuda dari Ootsutsuki. Melihatnya pun tidak, tapi kenapa… ia merasa, pemuda itu seolah mengenalnya? Dan lagi kenapa pemuda asing itu malah memeluknya? Kenapa tidak membunuhnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang diinginkannya? Dan lagi… kenapa pemuda itu seolah ingin menangis?

Rentetan pertanyaan itu terus terulang di otaknya, berbagai pertanyaan dan kebingungan hadir disana, Hinata menutup matanya, ia masih tidak bisa bergerak. Dan Toneri masih senantiasa memeluk dan mengusap rambut panjangnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sikapnya itu seakan-akan mengatakan kalau pemuda itu mengenal dan sangat merindukan Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Ke-kenapa memelukku? A-aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu…" Hinata bersusah payah untuk berbicara, dari kelopaknya turun air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Untuk sesaat pikiran akan Naruto dan Sakura teralihkan dari benaknya. Toneri membuka matanya, dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Hinata datar namun matanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam emosi dan perasaan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

"E-eh?"

Dengan satu sentuhan, Toneri menghapus jejak air mata Hinata. Gadis itu tertegun melihatnya. Meskipun wajahnya begitu dingin, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan didalam sana. Kehangatan yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah stoicnya. Toneri menatap iris itu lagi. Mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum melihatnya. Dibelainya wajah cantik itu sebelum jemarinya bergerak dan membentuk segel ninja.

"KAI!"

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya tampak begitu buram, Hinata merasakan dirinya terbawa perasaan kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia merasa begitu pusing dan kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Iris berwarna cantik itu tertutup perlahan dan kesadarannya pun menghilang. Toneri menangkap gadis itu, tepat sebelum Hinata terjatuh. Gadis itu pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Wajar saja, karena tadi, Toneri telah menggerakkan salah satu jurus ilusinya. Hingga membuat gadis itu tak berdaya dan tertidur.

Toneri menggendong Hinata dengan bridal style pada umumnya. Matanya menengadah menatap bulan.

 _"_ _Bulan purnama, hari dimana aku pertama kali melihatnya."_

 _"_ _Juga hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya."_

Matanya kembali pada Hinata. Gadis itu tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kini, tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi rencananya untuk menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Hinata sudah ada ditangannya. Ia tidak lagi memiliki keraguan dalam rencananya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, _hime_ …"

 _"_ _Tidak akan pernah!"_

"Kau akan selalu ada disisiku."

.

.

 **"** **Selamanya."**

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **0-0-0**

Sasuke melirik gerbang Konoha yang berada jauh dibelakangnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Pemuda terakhir dari klan Uchiha itu sudah menetapkan tujuannya, sebelum ia menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang baru, ia tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini.

"Naruto dan Sakura."

Mata merah itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Namun sedetik kemudian sorot mata itu kembali datar.

Sasuke melepas pandangannya dan melesat pergi.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih untuk segalanya."_**

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Avenger & The Heiress Chapter 1 Complete_**

(-)

 ** _Note : Inilah chapter pertama dari 'Avenger & The Heiress' saya harap para reader menyukainya. Fic ini murni mengisahkan kisah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Hinata dan Toneri. Akan ada Naruto namun itu sedikit dan saya tulis secara hati-hati. Toneri sendiri adalah karakter yang muncul hanya di the movie. Jujur saya belum pernah nonton, jadi kurang tahu ceritanya bagaimana#plak. Saya hanya numpang membaca di wiki tentang sosok dari Toneri dan busyetttttt…._**

 ** _Saya jatuh cinta pada sosok ini. Sumpah, daripada Naruhina saya condong ke Tonehina deh. Lalu Sasuhina mau diapain? Ahahaha itu hanya perumpamaan saja, jika hanya ada dua pair, Naru apa Tone saya bakal pilih Toneri buat pasangan Hinata. Tapi berhubung saya penggemar sejati Sasuhina dari awal, saya tetap mengharuskan ending Sasuhina. Dan untuk fic ini… berlaku bagi Hinata centric, maupun para Sasuhina dan Tonehina Lover._**

 ** _Terakhir, terus semangat mendukung saya dengan memberikan review, follow, favs atau masukan. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku ^0^._**

 ** _Lightning Chrome_**

 ** _10092015_**


End file.
